Future Possible Twists
This section of my wiki will be dedicated to possible future twists, some major and some minor, although I may not always use the ones only put here! Twists Used in a Season(s) '''Independence: '''After every two tribal councils, all contestants will be given the choice to declare independence from their tribe. All castaways that choose to declare independence will then form a new tribe. If any of these tribes are diminished to two people or less, then that tribe will be automatically immune from the vote, and the other tribes will compete for immunity.  Post-Merge Tribes: ' At some point after the merge, it will be revealed that the merged tribe will be broken down into tribes once more, where they will compete for immunity and vote someone off, before returning back to original merge form. Twists Currently being Tested 'The Hitlist: 'A twist where each castaway will be randomly given a name of another player. In order to gain an immunity idol, the castaway named must be eliminated (may or not be from the same tribe). After a castaway on the ''Hitlist ''has been eliminated, the contestants will be given ANOTHER name of ANOTHER castaway to be voted out before merge, and if both contestants on the ''Hitlist are successfully eliminated before merge, then the castaway will recieve a Hidden Immunity Idol. '''The Curse Of Foresight: At the very beginning, once tribes are randomly divided, they will also be randomly divided into tribes once more, seperately, making two completely different divisions of tribes. The division between tribes will alternate after every tribal council between the two tribe sets. This will continue all the way until the merge. Major Twists Flip-Flop: After every third tribal council, one of the following will happen (both pre-merge AND post-merge). #A completely random tribe switch-up will occur. #A temporary merge will occur. {Post-merge, this will have no effect} #A Hidden Immunity Idol would be hidden at all active camps Minor Twists Pecking Order: At the beginning of the game, before the first Tribal Council ''is over, each contestant must send in a ''Pecking Order to the host, giving a sequence of preference to who the castaway would like out the most, to who the castaway would like to be out the least. At certain points in the game (pre and post-merge), instead of voting, the vote will be based off of who left in the game is highest on the Pecking Order. Before this elimination takes place, the castaways send in a new Pecking Order ''to start the cycle over again. 'Sitting Out: Every other immunity challenge (pre and post merge), castaways may sit out from competing in the Immunity Challenge for a clue to the location of the Hidden Immunity Idol. '''Cross-Tribe Vote: At one point, before the merge, both tribes will be sent to tribal council. However, these tribes will not vote out someone from their tribe, but instead vote out someone from the other tribe! Back From The Dead: 'For every tribal council before the merge, castaways who have been previously voted out will have a chance to cast one, and only one, vote, per person, at their tribe's ''Tribal Council ''('This means that they may only vote at one Tribal Council of their choosing). However, more than one eliminated castaway may vote at a signle tribal council. Once/If tribes are mixed up in any way, then the twist will re-set, and all previous eliminated castaways will no longer have any more control over the game.